Increasingly, homes and other buildings are becoming “connected” wherein a plurality of electronic devices in the home are connected to a home monitoring/control system, such as a home security system, that allows central monitoring control of the electronic devices by a user. Examples of such electronic devices includes dimmer and relay switches, smoke detectors, fire alarms, thermostats and other heating, venting and air conditioning components, and cameras. Often in such systems, the monitored electronic devices are connected to electrical power lines and users will turn off the electrical power supply when installing the electronic devices. This is especially true for electrical control devices, such as switches, relays, rheostats, etc., that control the flow of electricity to an electrical circuit. After such electronic devices are connected to power lines and supplied with electrical power, they must be enrolled into the central monitoring/control system by having the system identify each of the new devices by making an electronic signal connection, typically a wireless signal connection, and by providing a user readable identifier to the central control system. The user readable identifier allows a user to know which of the electronic devices the user is attempting to control or monitor at any given time in the central system. Because it is common for several electronic devices to be added at one time, it can be difficult for a user to know prior to enrollment which wirelessly connected electronic device is which, and particularly, which electronic devices are located in one room, which electronic devices are located in another room, which electronic devices are which within a particular room, and the type of specific electronic device that is located within a room. It often requires two people who can communicate with each other to verify which electronic device has been connected to the system so that the device may be accurately identified with respect to the type and location in the central system.